


Gabriel's Patented Cure for the Common Cold

by Cliophilyra



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, It is 3am please don't make me do more tags, M/M, Oral Sex, Sabriel - Freeform, Sickfic, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-02 23:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2829761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cliophilyra/pseuds/Cliophilyra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote this until 3am - it may not make any sense.</p><p>Sam is ill and Gabe pops up to entertain him.<br/>Fluff and smut ensue.<br/>I love these two idiots!</p><p>I couldn't come up with a title at 3am - if I think of one later I will add it.<br/>I did it - changed the title :)</p><p>Comments, suggestions, constructive feedback of all kinds are always welcome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gabriel's Patented Cure for the Common Cold

The familiar wing-flutter that marks the appearance of an angel doesn’t even raise a eyebrow from any of the bunker’s occupants anymore. Sam, Dean and Kevin are more than used to Cas popping in and out at unexpected moments so, when Sam hears the familiar sound as he is lying on the too-short couch staring morosely at the TV through red rimmed eyes, he just croaks out, “Hey Cas, Dean’s in the garage,” without looking around.

Sam feels like shit; his eyes hurt, his throat feels like it’s been sandpapered, his nose and head seem to be full of cotton wool - or possibly wire wool? His joints ache every time he makes the slightest movement, his hair hurts for fucks sake - how is that even possible?

“Guess again!” Comes the annoyingly cheerful response from behind him as a pair of horribly cold hands reach around his head, covering his eyes.

“Oh god, Gabriel. Get off me, your hands are freezing!” Sam exclaims, making a half-assed attempt to shove the archangel away.

Gabriel feigns hurt, coming around the side of the couch to look down at Sam, giving him a taste of his own puppy-dog eyed medicine before leaning over and shoving his hands up Sam’s t-shirt.

Sam lets out an undignified squawk and tries to scoot away from Gabriel and his icy fingers. He is completely ignoring the tiny spark of something that he felt as the archangel’s fingers trailed over his skin. “Fuck off Gabriel!” he groans, “What are you even doing here? Did you just come to torture me or was there a point?”

Gabriel sighs and drops down onto the end of the couch, lifting Sam’s legs to make space for himself and then dropping them back onto his lap. Sam frowns slightly but finds that he can’t be bothered to argue or find the energy or, if he’s honest, the inclination to move.

“Sammy your cynicism wounds me. Can’t I just drop in for a visit? You seemed like you could do with cheering up. Must you question my motives?”

Sam wheezes a laugh, “Um yeah, always.”

“Well,” Gabriel says, letting his head drop back against the couch, “I was bored. Heaven is boring, angels are boring.” He sighs, “Now they all know I’m an archangel again I’m expected to take an interest for some reason. I wasn’t interested before and it’s still not really doin’ it for me.”

Sam’s not sure what to say, he’s pretty sure he’s not qualified to give advice on the organisation of the heavenly host so he just makes what he hopes is a sympathetic noise and smiles at Gabriel.

“So I figured I’d come and see you guys, you lot always remind me why I should be in heaven,” Gabriel continues.

“Oh thanks,” Sam rolls his eyes with mock-offence.

Gabriel looks at him side-on with those amazing golden amber coloured eyes and for once there is a hint of something genuine under there.

“It’s true,” Gabriel says, “why do you think I chose your side in the end anyway? You and your stupid brother made me realise why I love humanity, why I shouldn’t have even questioned whose side I would be on in that ridiculous war. You've had so much pain and crap dumped on you and you still fight for what’s right, for each other, for people you don’t even know. You have so much heart kiddo. Saw that the first moment I met you, knew it would get you hurt but, turns out it’s what makes you stronger too." Gabriel looks awkward and slightly surprised as if he hadn’t really meant to say any of that. "So, what I mean is, you make me remember what I’m for, what all of the angel’s are for. To take care of you,” he pauses and then adds, “all of you.”

Sam stares at Gabriel. He feels like there’s something in his throat, of course he’s been feeling like that for a couple of days now but this is different. He swallows and winces slightly at the rasp and burn in his throat. He has no idea what to say.

“So,” Gabriel claps his hands together, attempting to dispel the mood, “I hear you're sick - Ice cream and terrible movie?”

Sam smiles, “shouldn’t it be soup rather than ice cream?” he asks.

Gabriel shakes his head, “Nope, definitely ice cream, better for a sore throat.” He says with authority. “Plus, if you must you can just stir it until it is soup.”

Sam can’t argue with that kind of logic, “Fair enough,” he agrees.

Gabriel grins at him, snaps his fingers and then there’s a pint of salted caramel ice cream with two spoons resting on Sam’s legs over Gabriel’s lap. “Terrible movie?” Gabriel offers, gesturing to the TV, “your choice.”

Sam smiles, “You’re the shitty movie aficionado not me, I bow to your superior judgement.”

Gabriel laughs and Sam feels warm all over at the sound.

Gabriel picks up the remote and changes the channel to Syfy, “Don’t even have to mojo something up, whatever’s on it’ll be gold.” He says.

It’s Sharknado. It’s gold.

Gabriel starts on the ice cream and they watch the ridiculous movie in companionable silence for a few moments before Sam nudges him with his foot, “Come on then, that’s supposed to be my medicinal ice cream. Hand it over.’

Gabriel looks down sadly at the carton and leans up, stretching awkwardly to pass it to Sam.

Before Sam takes it Gabriel stops, “This is just not gonna work Sammy.” He says with a sigh. “You’re just too far away and too tall. This is no way to share ice cream.”

Sam frowns, grabbing the tub, “Well get your own then.” He says. “It’s not like you’re on rations.”

Gabriel smiles a slightly worrying smile, shoves Sam’s legs off his lap and gets up. Sam feels a little tug at his heart at the loss of the archangel’s warmth which he covers with a confused frown and a “What are you up to?”

“Open your legs,” Gabriel instructs with a wave of his hand.

“Sorry?” Sam replies, eyebrows raised.

“You heard, open your legs. I’ve got a plan.”

“Ok that, coming from you, is the most terrifying sentence I’ve ever heard.” Sam replies but he’s grinning and against his better judgement he moves his legs slightly further apart.

Gabriel sits down on the end of the couch again but this time he shifts himself so he’s between Sam’s long legs with his back turned to him and he wriggles and shifts like some sort of small animal before finally lying back against Sam’s chest and grinning up at him, his head tilted back. “That’s better,” he says, grabbing the ice cream back and returning his attention to the movie.

Sam’s heart is pounding, he’s sure Gabriel must be able to tell with his head resting right over it. He swallows a couple of times, his throat scratchy and dry and he forces to take as deep a breath as he can with his chest and nose bunged up.

He looks down at Gabriel, happily engaged with the terrible movie, laughing at the terrible acting and abysmal dialogue while he shovels ice cream into his mouth.

So, he’d be lying if he said he had no clue or that he’d never thought about this.

Sam had known he was bi since school and although most of his relationships had been with women it had never bothered him that Gabe was, nominally at least, a guy. The fact that he was a dick had been more of an issue in the beginning.

Although he may have thought that Gabe was hot the first time they’d met him that had gone out the window pretty quickly when they realised he was a Trickster, and then he was trying to kill them which puts a dampener on any potential relationship.

Then there was the Mystery Spot and suddenly his attractiveness was the furthest thing from Sam’s mind, his main pre-occupation being, ‘How can I kill him?'

He knows now that Gabriel was trying to explain something important to him then but that still doesn’t totally make up for the agony he felt seeing his brother die over and over and for the six months of hell when he thought he was really gone for good.

When it came to TV Land he was just confused and by the end of it, ever so slightly amused despite being turned into a car.

When they discovered his secret and the archangel Gabriel was revealed he couldn’t help being a bit impressed at the huge amount of power compressed into the, let’s face it, kinda short vessel.

When Gabriel had sacrificed himself for them, that was when Sam’s feelings had begun to change a bit. The sadness in those whiskey brown eyes, the desperate desire to just make it all ok, to stop his brothers from tearing apart each other and the world with them, made Sam’s heart hurt. The decision to fight for them, for all humans, made his heart swell.

As it turned out though Gabe’s last stand was pretty short and brutal. Sam remembers feeling numb when he realised the archangel was gone and then it was the apocalypse and hell and so much other pain that there was scarcely room for the pain of the loss of something he never had.

It had been several years later, when the apocalypse was yesterday’s news that the archangel had re-appeared in the back of the Impala doing ninety down a thankfully empty stretch of blacktop and almost given both Sam and his brother matching heart attacks.

When the swearing died down they established that Gabe had come back right after Sam jumped into the pit, same time as Cas did but that having seen the state of post-no-apocalypse Heaven he’d decided to take another extended sabbatical.

He’d hung around the brothers on and off since then, when he wasn’t being dragged off to Heaven by a certain trench coat wearing little brother to help out with whatever it was that angel’s did up there.

In the last few months Sam has been gradually aware of the creeping return of the feelings he’d had for Gabe near the end. He tried to ignore it because he was pretty sure that despite Gabriel’s almost relentless flirting he would never actually be interested in Sam and, even if he was, Sam’s relationships don’t have much of a life span - the relationship or the person involved and he doesn’t want to risk Gabriel meeting a sticky end because of him again.

Now though his guard is down, he’s ill, he’s tired and he enjoys Gabriel’s company and strange brand of care and attention. Also he’s pretty sure the fact that the shorter man is basically lying in his lap has got to mean he’s at least a little bit interested?

Gabriel takes another spoonful of ice cream and instead of shoving it in his own mouth he lifts it up over his head and passes it to Sam.

Sam leans down and eats it off the spoon. “Oh thanks,” he says around the mouthful of cold dessert, “I was wondering when I was going to get some.”

Gabriel twists to look up at him, mischief flashing in his eyes and pushes back ever so slightly against Sam’s crotch, “Oh were you? I was thinking the same thing.”

Sam rolls his eyes, “Not what I meant.” he says and wishes there was a covert way to adjust your awkward boner when someone is leaning on the affected area.

Gabriel eats some more ice cream, “spoilsport,” he says, but there is a definite smirk behind that fake-pout.

Sam watches Gabriel slide the spoon of ice cream into his mouth, his lips closing around cold caramel, tongue darting out to lick the edge of the spoon and he makes a decision.

He reaches down and takes the spoon out of Gabriel’s hand, puts it in the ice cream and puts them on the floor.

Gabriel looks up at him with a frown, “Hey..” he begins indignantly and Sam places both hands softly on either side of the archangels upside down face, leans down and presses their lips together.

It’s not massively passionate at first, more questioning, hesitant but the moment he feels Gabriel’s tongue teasing the seam of his lips, he groans and opens his mouth allowing Gabriel to lick his way in and slide their tongues against one another.

Gabriel for his part looks a little shell shocked at first but is quickly on board with the program. He reaches up and pushes his fingers into Sam’s long hair, raking his short nails across the taller mans scalp and dragging an indecent moan that sounds decidedly like his name from the hunter.

He bites and sucks at Sam’s lip groaning out ‘Oh fuck Sam,” when Sam’s long fingers stroke up his exposed neck. 

Gabriel breaks the kiss only to twist in his seat until he is straddling Sam’s lap and then he pulls him right back in, fisting one hand in Sam’s hair and kissing all the way up and down his throat, sucking marks and bites as he goes.

Gabriel tastes like ice cream, warm and cold at the same time and his mouth should belong to a devil not an angel. Sam’s head falls back with a deep groan as Gabriel licks over his clavicle and up his throat.

Gabriel’s fingers are under Sam’s t-shirt and pushing the thin fabric up over the hard plane of his stomach muscles. Sam struggles to help get the t-shirt off, chucking it over his head and grabbing Gabriel’s head again, fingers curving over his jaw, teeth dragging lightly along his bottom lip.

Gabriel pulls back for a second and stares down at Sam in wonder, “Wow Sammy,” he says, running his hands over Sam’s stomach, chest, biceps with a wide smile. “Holy shit kiddo, why’d you keep this hidden under all those layers? If I looked like this I’d walk around naked all fucking day.”

Sam smiles, feeling a little self conscious but also a little pleased at Gabe’s reaction, both his words and the increasingly obvious bulge in his pants. "Yeah I tried that but there were complaints.” he says.

“Fucking heathens,” Gabriel says, dropping his head and flicking his tongue over one of Sam’s nipples, swirling and feeling it harden under his tongue as Sam lets out a breathy sigh, “Oh god Gabe,”

Gabriel looks up, flicking his tongue again and says, “Can we possibly refrain from using my Dad’s name during this?” With a grimace.

Sam laughs, “Oh shit sorry, didn’t think. I’ll try.”

“Hmmm”, Gabriel murmurs against the hot skin of Sam’s stomach, Sam feels the vibration and the warm air ghost over his skin and his breath hitches as Gabe moves lower, dropping lighter kisses over his skin, making his stomach jump and twitch.

The anticipation is going to kill him.

He is so hard it’s almost painful and he can’t help canting his hips up slightly when he feels Gabriel’s mouth against the increasingly taut fabric that covers him. He makes a wordless sound of need and he feels Gabriel smile against him.

The archangels fingers begin to undo his jeans and drag them down, along with his underwear and then there’s a warm rough hand wrapped around his cock and a hot tongue flicking over the tip and then licking a stripe up the length of him. His breathing is erratic and he can’t stop saying Gabriel’s name under his breath and then he feels the warm wet tightness as Gabriel takes him into his mouth and now Sam is moaning embarrassingly loud and hoping to any deity currently available that none of this is audible in the bunker’s garage.

“Oh fuck…uh Gabe, that’s…oh shit! Oh…so fucking good Gabe,” he moans a litany of meaningless half sentences and nonsense while he sinks his fingers into Gabriel’s hair and twists and pulls it. Gabriel responds by groaning loudly, the vibration buzzing through Sam’s cock and making his eyes roll up.

As amazing as this feels Sam really wants to get his hands on his angel so he pulls on Gabriel’s hair gently, pulling his head back and up to meet him, cupping his face again and crushing their lips together, Sam licks into Gabriel’s mouth, tasting himself on the angel’s tongue is nearly enough to finish him off there and then but he takes a deep breath and flips them so Gabe is below him looking up with utterly blown pupils, kiss bruised lips and insane hair. Sam has never seen something so beautiful or so debauched and he feels his cock twitch as he realises he did this - to a fucking archangel.

He reaches down and fumbles with Gabriel’s pants buttons for a couple of seconds before looking up with a noise of frustration, Gabe clicks his fingers and suddenly all of their clothes have vanished. Sam blinks then smiles and shrugs and runs his hands down Gabriel’s torso following with small kisses until his hand is wrapped around the archangel’s painfully hard leaking cock and he begins to move his hand, sliding up and down his length, thumb moving slowly over the head.

Gabriel’s head falls back, his eyes are closed, his mouth is open and he is moaning and sighing and digging his nails into Sam’s back. “Sam…oh Sam…mmmm..hnnng…oh holy shit Sammy..oh that feel’s so good.”

Just watching Gabriel is enough to push Sam right to the edge and he reaches out, grabbing his own cock and Gabe’s in the same hand and he begins to move faster, grinding against Gabriel who is desperately pushing himself against Sam, chasing every bit of friction he can get.

“Oh Sam! That’s…oh fuck that’s it….I’m gonna..”

Sam looks down at Gabe’s completely shattered expression and he knows he can’t last any longer, “Oh fuck Gabe, me too, gonna…oh fuck me!” Sam comes with a shout, spilling across his own hand and Gabriel’s stomach and the angel is not far behind him.

It only takes another few strokes of his now slick fist before Gabriel shouts, “Oh fuck Sammy close your eyes!”

Sam, luckily did have his eyes closed already because right then he feels Gabriel come with a cry over his hand and stomach in thick spurts and then everything goes brilliant white and he can hear the breaking of glass.

When their breathing has returned to normal and the light level seems about usual Sam risks opening an eye. He has collapsed onto Gabe, his head is buried in the crook of his neck and his hand is still wrapped around their softening cocks.

Gabe’s eyes are open and they are glowing. Fucking glowing. He is smiling like the cat that got the cream and he looks completely fucked out. Sam guesses he probably doesn’t look much more respectable himself.

But he thinks he has discovered a cure for the common cold. He grins, Gabe grins back. He turns his head and kisses his angel on the lips.

Sam moves the hand he is lying on and grimaces at the stickiness. He makes a move to get up but Gabriel shakes his head, clicks his fingers and they are all cleaned up although still naked. He clicks again and they have a blanket. “You can’t get up, there’s broken glass everywhere,” Gabe explains.

Sam frowns, “Was that you?”

Gabriel shrugs, “Well technically it was your fault,” he says.

Sam smiles and shifts so Gabriel is lying against him, resting his head on Sam’s shoulder and he is just carding his fingers through his angel’s hair when the door bangs open, rebounding off the wall.

Dean stands in the doorway, gun in hand, already yelling. “What the fuck was…..?” He tails off, opening and closing his mouth like a fish.

Finally he blinks, nods and with a thousand mile stare, says, “Gabriel.” Before turning and walking out of the room.


End file.
